


The Blue Ribbon

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami moved to a new town, and a new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes. I realize that I keep posting new stories, but I can’t help the ideas that come to my head. And lately these two just are on my mind all the time. Don’t worry; I’m working on the next chapter of Monster Inside right now. And it’s the last week of my schooling before finals and I haven’t been able to go to class or turn in the projects I needed to do because of it. I’m currently confined to my room, so I had to distract myself. 
> 
> I’m not sure if this is a one shot or what. I’m just fuckin’ round with this idea. Sorry if it’s a bit boring compared to what I usually write, I didn’t really have a plan for this. 
> 
> This is what ya get ~

Somehow every time that Kagami moves, he always thinks, _this time will be different, it will be better here._ And yet, it never is. He's hoping since his dad finally told him that he could stay here and not move around with him that perhaps he can finally make more friends, or at least one. His father was a CEO of a very successful chain of hotels spread all over the world, so he was often living in each one to get a feel for it so he could specialize each hotel to suit the needs of that particular area. Kagami was really, truly glad his father was so dedicated to his work, he only wished that he was a bit more dedicated to, well… _him._ And he was quite tired of living in hotels.

His father and him had a huge fight two months ago, which had prompted this whole thing. And what Kagami meant by that, was moving to this town all by himself. It wasn't surprising that when Kagami asked his father for a stable home he had interpreted that as meaning 'I want to stay in one place', not what it really meant. His father, his family, was his home. Not this new apartment, that was much too big for one seventeen year old (though he did appreciate the very modern, well stocked kitchen).

Sometimes he wondered if his father and him were even related. The blank, professional face that the elder Kagami wore as he said goodbye contrasted with the devastated yet openly annoyed younger Kagami. All these thoughts passed through his mind as he stood in front of the prestigious, high-class school that he would now be attending. 'Miracles' was printed classily in the front of it. Kagami snorted to himself, it was a bit presumptuous.

The novelty of moving to new schools had worn off long ago, but it was a bit different because it was his last year. He could move fifty more times and he still couldn't get rid of the small bundle of nervousness that sat in his stomach. Kagami knew it wouldn't be different, no matter what he wanted to hope.

People that were loitering around the entrance were whispering and pointing at him. Sighing, he dragged a hand through his hair. Kagami knew that to them he was an oddity among them, standing somewhere above 6ft with red hair and red eyes, not dressed in their uniform. They should have just sent him one in the mail; he hated standing out more than he already did. Kagami left to go to the office to pick up his things.

When he entered the classroom fifteen minutes after the first bell had passed, everything instantly went silent. The teacher stared at him incomprehensibly for the first few seconds before the light of understanding dawned on him. "Ah, Kagami-san. Nice of you to finally join us."

Kagami frowned, and noticed the few people in the first few rows instantly backed away. He really didn't mean to give off a pissed off aura. He'd just had a shitty past few weeks, and this morning hadn't helped at all. It didn't help that he suffered from a dilemma called resting bitch face. "I had to pick up my stuff from the office."

He nodded, "It's quite alright," he gestured for Kagami to join him at the front of the class. "Introduce yourself before I give you a seat."

He really hated this part. Honestly, what was even the point? No one cared about learning about him, most people with rich parents had more things to worry about than a new student. Like getting new diamond earrings, or the new car they were getting for their half-birthday. Kagami didn't understand it at all, other than the basics; his father never gave him more than that, making him work hard for his own money.

"Kagami Taiga, seventeen years old."

They all stared at him, as if expecting more, but from the stern glare on his face it was obvious he didn't want to share anything else. The teacher cleared his throat, "Alright, take the empty seat in the back. My name is Harasawa Katsunori; please call me Harasawa-san or Harasawa-sensei. Now as I was saying…"

Kagami took his seat and proceeded to look out the window, not paying the least bit of attention to the lesson. His ears picked up faint whisperings, "Have you ever heard the last name Kagami? Do you think he got here on scholarship?" It was a boy from two rows ahead with glasses on.

Another with shocking white hair said back, "Nah, looks too dumb for that. Maybe his parents barely made the cut for being rich enough to send him here." They snickered but stopped when they noticed him glaring at them, a menacing snarl on his face. It was no wonder that they hadn't heard of his name, his father used a different last name for the company, just so that he could keep Kagami away from all that. No one even knew that the owner of Luxury hotels had a son.

Kagami knew that his father did it for him, he really did, but sometimes something in the back of his mind murmured to him, _he doesn't want a son like you._

* * *

Lunch finally arrived, and every one filed down the hallways towards the lunchroom where professional chefs created masterpieces in the back kitchen. Kagami was pondering what kind of equipment they had, and what kind of dishes they would make when he noticed a mob of people barring his way. Stomach growling, he pushed his way to the front, annoyed that he couldn't get his food.

To his utter shock a tall blue haired male was bullying a smaller brown-haired, mousy looking fellow. He knocked the books from the boy's hands, sneering down at him with a gaze of superiority. Kagami's hands balled into fists, and he looked around to see that everyone just went back to what they were doing, quite obviously trying to be unnoticed. _They_ may be able to stand by doing nothing, but Kagami sure as hell wasn't. He hated bullying.

When the male went to push the kid away from him he was stopped by another hand, Kagami's hand to be precise. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Kagami growled at him, "I think I should be asking you that! Who do you think you are, pushing him around?!" He shoved the guy back, to his surprise if the wide blue eyes were any indication.

"Aomine Daiki." He said it like that should be all the explanation in the world. Kagami squinted at him, then tipped his head back and laughed. _Was this guy for real?_

"Like I give a shit. Say you're sorry to—," Kagami looked at the mousy male cowering in his shadow.

"S-s-sakurai Ryou," he stumbled out, spewing apologies after it. He just ignored it and turned back to the ganguro bastard.

"Say you're sorry to Sakurai." Gasps were heard in the hallway, but when Kagami looked the people all hurried to mind their own business. It left the hallway quite desolate. When the blue-haired guy only stared at him incredulously, almost amused, he added, " _Now."_

"You must be new," Aomine drawled. "You really don't wanna mess with me."

"I think I'll determine what I do and don't want to do."

He smirked, "I'm going to make your life a living hell for standing up to one of the Kiseki no Sedai. Be prepared." Aomine's eyes were no longer focused on Sakurai, his old target, but on his new one. "What's your name?"

"Kagami Taiga."

Aomine chuckled, "Hmph. A nobody. Of course."

"What'd you just say you fucking bastard?" Kagami squared his shoulders, standing at his full height. It pissed him off to know that the guy was just a bit taller than him. His eyes were alight with fire, anger spreading through him, now for more than how he was treating Sakurai.

"I'll give it to you that you're amusing though," the guy just went on as if Kagami hadn't said anything. Aomine turned away, glancing over his shoulders to give him a devious half-smile, "It wont be long before you're begging at my feet. See ya." A lazy wave was sent over his shoulder. Kagami was about to go after him but a small whimper was heard from behind him.

"Sakurai, it's alright. He wont bug you anymore."

Those brown, teary eyes looked up at him. "T-that's not what I-I'm worried about Kagami-san."

"Kagami's fine." He turned his head a bit in confusion, "and what do you mean?"

"S-sorry. I mean, I'm worried about _you._ Do you have any idea who that was?"

"Should I?" He helped Sakurai pick up his books and they started down the hallway.

"His mother is a world-wide known model and his father owns more than half the sports stores out there."

Kagami gaped at that, "Wait, wait. _The_ Aomine. I didn't know his son went here, or that he was such an ass."

"Well, he's also a Prince of the Kiseki no Sedai who rule the school, right-hand man of Akashi Seijuuro. They always get away with everything because their families are so rich and they donate so much to the school that if they got kicked out their parents would be furious. Each time that they have someone that defies them, they declare war on them by putting a colored ribbon on their locker," Sakurai said meekly.

"War?" Kagami was confused, what was the whole point of that? If they didn't like someone, they should just deal with it. That was the way of life after all.

"They play pranks, and terrorize that person either until they become their 'dog' or they leave the school. Even the teachers can't do anything about it, or else they'll get fired."

"That's stupid."

Sakurai blanched, "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to get anyone else involved! Sorry, so so so sorry!"

Kagami laughed, placing a hand on his head, "it's alright. Calm down there Sakurai. No harm done. If that bastard Aomine wants a war, I'll give him one."

"B-but you don't understand! Aomine's _the_ worst one! His dark blue ribbon practically symbolizes social death! Everyone will avoid you so they wont also get targeted."

Shrugging he smiled gently down at the meek boy, making him gasp at the angelic expression on Kagami's face. "Don't worry about me. You should worry more about yourself."

"B-b-bu—," Sakurai started.

"Hey." Kagami said, once again serious, stopping in the hall in front of the lunchroom.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is he going to keep targeting you?"

"No," the boy said puzzled. "Why does that matter?"

"As long as they're not targeting you anymore, well, it was worth it." Kagami gave him another smile; "I can deal with people bullying me, if it's others, that's when I get angry."

Sakurai sniffled, "K-kagami!" How could Sakurai have been so wrong about him when he saw him in his class this morning? He was nothing like the delinquent he had thought upon seeing his menacing eyes earlier.

"Anyways, I'm starved. Talk to you later, er, well I guess not since you'll probably avoid me now huh?"

"I-I…"

"Ah, it's alright already! It was nice talking to you while I could." And with that Kagami walked off through the doors. Sakurai stared after him guiltily and couldn't help but feel as though this whole thing was his fault.

* * *

Kagami was going to _murder_ someone, a specific someone by the name of Aomine Daiki. Sure enough, as Sakurai had said, three weeks ago his locker had a dark blue ribbon on it. He had thought nothing of it, and now wished he had been a bit more conscious of the fact the guy had looked like a scheming bastard. At first the pranks were nothing special, just regular stuff that Kagami could shrug off. This, though, was different. He was covered head to toe in water, his (currently _only_ ) uniform soaked. But that wasn't what had pissed him off, he had worked hard for two months to be able to buy these new basketball shoes and they were ruined. His basketball shoes were his _life._

His ominous aura covered the halls and people scattered over each other trying to get out of his way as he stomped towards the gym. Kagami wasn't smart, but he had heard a few things since Sakurai's talk about the Aomine's and how they loved sports, so the only place he could think of checking was there. The door slammed open in testimony of Kagami's strength, they weren't small doors after all.

He spotted the blue haired ass from across the room. The people around tittered on the sidelines, they all knew by now why he was soaked, and who had done it. But Kagami saw none of them, his eyes focused in on Aomine who was snoring on the bench. Spotting a water fountain he stopped momentarily to fill his bottle up and walk over to hover over him.

Kagami hadn't felt so much satisfaction from a single action of dumping a water bottle out ever. The look of pure shock that was showing on Aomine's face as he sputtered and jumped up in surprise only to eat shit, hitting the floor with a bang. His laughter burst out of him but his anger came back as he gripped Aomine's shirt, yanking him up before he could gain his balance.

Blue eyes burned as they connected with his, mouth opening in fury. Kagami didn't let him speak though, "I don't fucking care if you're rich. I don't care who your daddy and mommy are. I don't even care what little club you're in. But if it's a war you want, oh you'll get one." With that he took the blue ribbon from his pocket and shoved it in Aomine's still open mouth. While Aomine was choking and pulling out the ribbon Kagami left, grin on his face.

"FUCKIN' BASTA—!" Aomine shouted after him in a hoarse voice, and the door shut leaving only echoes of what he was going to say. He locked the gym door after him, hearing the pounding of fists against it.

Kagami chuckled to himself, but when his shoes squelched on the ground the frown came back. He was going to have to get another job soon, but the look on Aomine's face was worth it. Kagami couldn't help but wonder if Aomine had ever been defied like that in his life. The people around here had no backbone, so if he had to guess, it would probably be a solid no.

* * *

Aomine was confused. After that water incident he had thought for sure that Kagami would relent. They had consecutively kept pranking Kagami for the past few weeks, but he never gave up. The fire still burned brightly in his eyes, never for once even thinking of leaving the school or begging for forgiveness.

He didn't know what to do, and was quite clearly pouting about it at lunch. Normally the big breasts pressed against his arm would distract him, but all he could think about was those defiant crimson eyes. Why wasn't he giving up? They all did after a while.

A voice broke through his thoughts, "Oo, someone's thinking quite hard. Is it your next prank?"

"No—yes, I don't know." He frowned, looking at his food.

"Aominecchi, is this about that gorgeous redhead you've been after?"

Aomine snarled, "what the hell do you mean by that?!"

Kise just giggled, "In the beginning I had thought he was just another one of your targets, but you have to admit that you've never been this wrapped up in one before."

Midorima sniffed, "As much as I hate to admit, Kise is quite right. It is clear that your pranks are no longer about trying to get him to leave the school."

"Mind your own business Mido-fuck. And I absolutely, do NOT, have any _feelings_ towards that dumbass."

"Ohh Mine-chin and Kaga-chin sitting in a tr—," Aomine shoved a candy into Murasakibara's mouth, effectively silencing him.

"How the hell did you guys get me liking him from him being my target?"

Akashi watched on, a slight smile on his lips, Aomine always did liven up their lunchtime talks. Kise smirked, "You were staring at him for half of lunch. With _those eyes._ " Murasakibara snickered as he chomped down on the chocolate.

"I DID NOT!" So what if Aomine was looking at him? Aomine glanced back. It wasn't like he was watching how those strong shoulders rolled and muscles tensed as he stretched. Or how a slightly tanned arm went to ruffle his already mussed red hair. Aomine's eyes narrowed at the action, thinking back to how Kagami's wet shirt had clung to his muscled form. Muffled laughter brought his attention back to the table, and a blush crossed his face. He smacked Kise's head, causing a whine to leave the blond.

"So mean~!"

This time Momoi was the one who spoke up, from the other side of Akashi, "Ooh and what about how Dai-chan started going to class when he found out Kagamin was in his. Or that he started playing basketball seriously after Kagamin and him went at it a week ago in gym."

"That proves nothing," Aomine said stubbornly. He was a little scared at how much Momoi always seemed to notice about him. "I started going to class because my attendance was noticed by my father. He said I couldn't get the new shoes if I kept skipping. And I just felt like working up a sweat that day."

Kise whispered to Murasakibara, " _Yeah,_ he worked up something over that game."

She laughed, and a shine came to her eyes when she knew she was about to destroy someone. Aomine gulped. "Don't give me that. Who do you think I am? Your father never cares about your attendance as long as your sports academics are top notch. And you had said earlier that day when you went against Kagamin that you were tired; I even have the text to prove it. It was only after you saw him dunking that you challenged him." He opened his mouth to protest, "Oh, did I mention that you haven't even noticed that girl plastered to your side this whole time? Whose a size _F_."

Blinking, he glanced down to see two big boobs practically falling out of their restraints, the girl pouting up at him. "I-I… Shut up Satsuki!" Aomine picked himself up from the seat and grabbed the girl to come with him. He needed to reassure himself that he like girls the best, there hadn't been a guy he'd messed around with since first year, his standards were that high. The girls annoying voice tried to be seductive as she went down on her knees in the empty classroom.

Her eyes looked up at him and he cursed when his mind said, _those would look better red._

* * *

A week had passed since and the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai were still giving him shit about Kagami. That bastard was going to pay… well, as soon as Aomine thought up another good way to terrorize him. After the evening where Aomine had beaten Kagami easily in one-on-one the guy always challenged him, and most of the time he wouldn't accept. But when Kagami promised to bring him food he nodded and gave him a time they could after school had ended (his mother must make him lunch because those bento's of his were _delicious_ , which he had found out after stealing them all one time).

His next prank happened supremely by accident, though he'd never admit that. On the way to the gym he picked up a stray dog, it had come up to him a few minutes before. Aomine liked dogs, so he bent down and petted it a few times then went to leave. He didn't notice that it followed him all the way into the locker room.

Aomine smirked to himself as he spotted Kagami searching for his shirt, basketball shorts and shoes already on. He sidled up to him and threw his arm over his shoulder, "Ready to get your ass beat Bakagami?"

Snorting, Kagami turned, "You wi—ACK!" The next thing he knew was that Kagami had jumped on him legs around his waist, trying to crawl higher. "WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE?!" Aomine's arms had automatically went around him, bearing the weight was no easy task though.

Trying to pull him off him he stumbled a bit at the heaviness of Kagami and ended up leaning Kagami's back against the locker. "The fuck you… the dog?"

The redhead whimpered, digging his hands in his shoulders, eyes closed in terror. "What else would I be talking about Ahomine?! Get it out of here!" When Aomine looked back at where the dog had been though, it was gone, the door to the locker room closing shut with a flash of light blue. It had to have been Kuroko, but he paid no mind and turned back to face Kagami.

"Idiot. Afraid of dogs? Really?" Aomine chuckled, but when he stopped he finally noticed the position they were in. Kagami's legs were secured around him, their bodies pressed firmly against each other. The redhead still didn't know the dog was gone so he was still trying to wriggle up higher, causing Aomine to stifle a moan at the friction. Kagami's hands were place on his shoulders while Aomine's were on his ass. Aomine swallowed, and gave an experimental squeeze.

Kagami yelped jerking his hips forward, finally opening his eyes, "What the fuck are you doing?!" He was panting from all the shouting, but when he looked at the blue-haired male his eyes widened. Aomine was looking at him like he wanted to eat him, pupils blown wide and blue eyes now dark.

"It's your fault, you crawled all over me," he breathed out in that deep voice. It sent shivers over Kagami, and he blushed, realizing he didn't have his shirt on. Aomine seemed to have noticed too, because the next thing he knew there was a hot mouth latched on his chest, sucking and licking. His hand went to the blue hair to tug him away but when Aomine's tongue peaked out to brush against his nipple his mind shut down.

"A-aomine," Kagami said.

Aomine swirled around it, making it hardened and he lightly nipped it. Kagami's head fell back, words falling from his mouth and his hands gripped harder at those broad shoulders. The fingers on his ass squeezed again as Aomine pushed against him, bodies melding together. The mouth left his nipple to travel back up his chest, leaving red marks.

He let out an involuntary gasp as Aomine's mouth found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his neck. Kagami could feel the smug smirk on his skin, which broke him out of the lust that had clouded his mind. Ripping Aomine away from his neck he glared at him. "What are you playing at Aomine?" He hissed when he could catch his breath.

Kagami didn't know what to think of him; even with all the pranks he could say that they had been starting to tolerate each other. After the one incident where his shoes were ruined Kagami had started playing jokes on Aomine too, much to the amusement of everyone else. Then when they played that _amazing_ game of one-on-one the first time, something had changed. It was subtle, and Kagami didn't realize it until two days ago when they were shooting insults at each other as they shot hoops in the gym.

"Haa?" Aomine had to look up at him since Kagami's legs were still around him. The twinkle in his eyes should have warned him. "This is what I'm playing at." Aomine tugged Kagami's body a bit further down his waist so they were now eye to eye and he moaned when he brushed the very prominent erection.

His eyes were bugging out of his head and his cheeks couldn't get any redder, _Aomine was turned on by him!_ "W-wha…I-I mean…you hate me." The sentence ended up coming out as a question more than a statement. It was quite obvious that Aomine didn't hate him as much as Kagami had thought. Kagami made the mistake of shifting nervously, and rubbed up against him. A growl tore out from Aomine at the friction and Kagami's own dick twitched at the sound.

"Bakagami, I do hate you."

"Then wha—."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to fuck your pretty little ass." Kagami let out a strangled moan, partially from those words and partially from the feeling of Aomine's cock pressing hard against his rear. Those dangerous hands were massaging him and one slipped into his shorts sliding down to brush up against Kagami's ass.

If Kagami wasn't hard before, he certainly was now. "I hate you too, Ahomine," he growled and he pressed his lips against Aomine's. This school year was going to be interesting to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Totally forgot to say that this is an idea that is base off of Boys over Flowers, thank you phxlol for reminding me! So really, I can't take credit for the basis for the general idea of a cross over of KnB and BoF.


End file.
